Love and Secrets?
by Blueraven33
Summary: Love and secrets don't mix. But apparently this well known fact as escaped our dear Dr Jackson as he tries to mix the two but the main question is: will he be successful?
1. Chapter 1

**_Love and Secrets?_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1 or sadly any of the series characters.

**Note:** I'm not really sure about this story; the idea just came to me so I started writing. Please let me know what you think even if its just one word i.e. rubbish. I want to know if anyone likes it before I write too much. Anyhow thanks and on with the story….

**Chapter One: Coffee Shop**

Nicole looked up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a long sigh she glanced back down at the papers spread across the table. _No – take a break_ she told her self and for once took her own advise. She looked across the coffee shop just in time to see him pick up his coffee and look for a seat. She smiled.

/FLASHBACK/

_Its so nice not to be rushing everywhere_ Nicole thought to herself as she gazed leisurely around the coffee shop. She smiled silently to herself, she didn't even like coffee but here they sold tea and tea's quite a different matter. She was just about to step forward and order her drink when the door flew open behind her.

"Alright Jack!" A man almost shouted down his phone.

"Yes I will be there in a few minutes but I need coffee first." He declared. This obviously wasn't what the other person wanted to hear.

"Jack I don't care if the as…" He seemed to catch himself there and just replied shortly. "I'll be there in 10." Before hanging up.

Nicole looked at him before gesturing in front of her to the waiting barista; she knew what it was like to be rushed off her feet and having someone yelling deadlines at you down the phone.

"Thanks." He said hurriedly before ordering his drink and running back out of the door.

/END FLASHBACK/

He looked at her for a moment, trying to remember before realisation dawned on him.

"May I?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Nicole said smiling, collecting all her papers up.

"Thanks." He said sitting down. "I, err… well I just wanted to say… well thanks… for the last week." He finished lamely, hoping she didn't think he was a right idiot.

"Your welcome." She told him. "I know what its like being rushed off your feet."

Now it was his turn to smile, "Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it."

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson." He said holding his hand.

"Nicole Littlewood." She said shaking his hand warmly.

"So I take it you work around here?"

"Now what would have given you that idea?" He said smiling. "Yeah, I work in Cheyenne Mountain."

"The military?" Nicole queried.

"With the military, I'm a civilian."

"Ah – so what do you do up there?

"Well, I'm a linguist and an archaeologist." Daniel murmured

"Really?" Nicole asked, genuinely interested. "I used to love history and languages too."

"Really – which ones do you speak?" Daniel asked, it was nice to find someone interested and not think he was a geek.

"Oh well err, German and Spanish but very badly. I always intended to take a course in them after I finished my degree but I haven't found the time." She explained, a little embarrassed.

"Ah die Zeit, alle wir haben keine Zeit!" Daniel tried.

"Ja, das ist sehr richtige aber wir sollten die Zeit bilden." Nicole frowned as she said this not being sure if it was right but Daniel understood.

"Was machst du?" Daniel asked, just to see how far they got get in German.

"Ich bin Rechtsanwaltin."

"An attorney?" Daniel asked in surprise, switching back to English.

Nicole smiled, glad that he had understood her. "Yep, well a lawyer."

"Ah, I didn't think you sounded like you where from around here."

"Not quite."

"So what brings you to Colorado Springs then?"

"Fancied a change of scenery."

Daniel glanced down at his watch, "Ah. I've got to be going but perhaps I'll see you in here again?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hopefully – I'm in here whenever I get the chance; its good to get away from the office."

"I know what you mean." He smiled.

* * *

"Well someone's chirpy today." Jack commented as Daniel walked in smiling and laughing at something Sam had said on their way into the briefing room.

Daniel didn't reply as General Hammond chose that moment to walk in and begin the briefing, so it wasn't till afterwards that his friends had the chance to quiz him on his sudden change of mood from the day before.

**Note: **I hope that was ok as an opening chapter, please review and let me know what you think.

Blueraven33


	2. Timing

_**Love and Secrets?**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or sadly any of the series characters.

**Note:** Sorry I forgot to say last time that this is set somewhere in Season 7, I don't think there'll be any spoilers but anything up to 7 is fair game, oh and yeah I'm just going to ignore certain things that have happened in the series that I don't like i.e. loss of people from the SGC.

Last time:

"Well someone's chirpy today." Jack commented as Daniel walked in smiling and laughing at something Sam had said on their way into the briefing room.

Daniel didn't reply as General Hammond chose that moment to walk in and begin the briefing, so it wasn't till afterwards that his friends had the chance to quiz him on his sudden change of mood from the day before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter Two: Timing

"Oh come off it Danny, yesterday you were grumpy and whiny all day." Jack asserted.

"I was not gru…"

"Actually Daniel…" Sam broke in.

"Fine I was grumpy." Daniel admits after looking back and forth between his teammates.

"So why you not now?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I just am." Daniel finally settled on, seeing as there was no point in mentioning Nicole – he'd only spoken to her once its not like it meant anything.

"Daniel." Jack used that tone he always did when he knew the younger man wasn't telling the truth.

"Jack." Daniel replied.

"You just are? Come on what kind of answer is that?" He demanded

"A Jack O'Neill answer." Daniel retorted, which left Jack a little speechless whilst Sam tried to smother her laughter and Teal'c looked on the verge of a grin.

"Major – no giggling." Jack settled for a reprimand instead of a retort, as the team got geared up for their latest mission.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nicole gathered up her papers and glanced at her watch – she really couldn't wait any longer, as it was she was already going to be a few minutes late for the meeting. Sighing she walked out of the coffee shop – it had been 2 weeks since she'd seen Daniel. _Perhaps it's best just to forget_ she told herself as she walked to her car.

"Right I'll see you at 7… yes Jack I'll remember…. Bye." Daniel hung up as he hurriedly walked towards the coffee shop.

_I hope she's there_ he thought, 2 weeks and he hadn't stopped thinking about her. _This is crazy_ he decided but it didn't make any difference.

He stopped as he rounded the last corner: he could just make out Nicole getting into her car. _What do I do?_ He wasn't sure if she would mind him calling after her, _after all they had only spoken once, she might think its too forward? Get a grip_ he smiled, he could practically see Jack pushing him forward.

"Nicole!" He yelled, almost before he knew what he was doing.

_Was that? No that couldn't have been him – get a grip girl for Christ's sake and get in the car._ Nicole told herself sternly.

Daniel watched as she paused but then got determinedly in the car and drove away from him. _She didn't hear me_ he told himself _or she didn't want to hear me._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nicole sat there tapping her pen all the way though the meeting, much to the annoyance of the defending attorney and his client.

"Well that was just about the most pointless meeting I've ever attended." Nicole told her secretary after her client had gone.

Rebecca smiled, "Worse than Mrs Johnson and her husband?"

Nicole looked at her, "Close call between the two."

Rebecca laughed at this; "You know I don't think I've ever met an attorney who doesn't like earning money by doing nothing."

Nicole smiled, "There's a first time for everything… Were there any calls for me?"

Rebecca shuffled through her paper, "No, doesn't look like it."

"Right well I better get on with Mr Kinson's case." Nicole told her waving the folder in her hand as she walked into her office. "Oh Rebecca…" She called from the doorway. "I really need to get this finished today so if anyone, even the president – which is highly unlikely, asks for me tell I'm busy. Thanks."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Daniel sat staring at the clock, sipping his third cup of coffee. He had been sitting there ever since he watched Nicole drive off. _Right – this is hopeless_ he finally decided, getting up and draining the last of his coffee.

He walked to the nearest phone box and pulled out the directory and began scanning it the legal section. _Surely there can't be that many attorneys here_ he thought. He skimmed down over half the list of all the legal practises before thinking – _she might not be a partner in the firm._ He decided to carry on anyway – there was always a chance.

Granson 

_Grimbsy_

Guilby & Sons 

_Hangler_

_Henderson_

_Holter & Littlewood_

He paused and reread the name Holter & Littlewood. He smiled to himself, checking the address and phone number. Putting the book back on the self he decided to go up there instead of phoning – it was on the other side of town but he didn't mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry sir but she is unable to see you." Rebecca's voice floated through the partially open door to Nicole, who was trying her hardest to ignore it.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said again.

Nicole stared harder at her screen and continued typing aware only that Rebecca was talking; the man's voice was a lot quieter and more difficult to hear. She was just getting back into her work when there was a knock at her door.

"I'm sorry Nicole but there's a man here and he insists on seeing you – he said he'd only take a couple of minutes." Rebecca told him.

"Can you tell him to come back tomorrow please Rebecca?" Nicole asked

Rebecca nodded and started to walk out but remember something on the way, "Oh Nicole, he was very insistent that I told you his name…"

Nicole looked up, quite confused: "What is it?"

"Daniel Jackson."

Nicole looked so startled that Rebecca said quickly, "I'll get rid of him."

"No, no… Thank you Rebecca. Could you show him in please?" Nicole found her voice. _What the hell is he doing here?_ The thought ran through her brain as she looked up to greet him.

XXOXOXXOOXOXXOX

"Daniel." Nicole smiled, "please." She said indicating to the empty hair.

"Thank you." He said sitting down. "I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"That's ok; I've been hoping to catch you in the coffee shop." Nicole immediately felt like an idiot for saying that.

Daniel must have realised because he smiled saying, "I went away the week before last but all last week I tried to catch you in there too."

Nicole smiled at this.

"I only just missed you the morning as well…" Daniel really wanted to know if she had heard him, it had been playing on his mind. "I called out to you as you where getting in the car." He told her and much to his surprised saw her eyes go wide, as he anticipated her reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Note: **Ok then, well as people haven't reviewed I'm going to take it that no one likes the story so this will probably be the last chapter I write unless anyone wants to read anymore. If you want me to continue can you review and let me know. Thank you.

Blueraven33


	3. Stories

_**Love and Secrets?**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or sadly any of the series characters.

**Note**: Just want to say thanks to Dr. Shubert for reviewing – the "keeping secrets" was the only major thing I was going to have Danny do; I agree that that's enough. Thanks to Shannon K as well for reviewing – I really appreciate it. Well as I got reviews I thought I'd write some more for you guys, please review though, I'd still like to know if you like it all. Anyhow on with the story…..

Last Time:

"I only just missed you the morning as well…" Daniel really wanted to know if she had heard him, it had been playing on his mind. "I called out to you as you where getting in the car." He told her and much to his surprised saw her eyes go wide, as he anticipated her reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter Three: Stories

"Oh my god Daniel, I'm so sorry – I thought I heard someone but decided it was my imagination." She told him in a rush, blushing the whole time.

"That's ok." He smiled, feeling so relieved at this.

"Your imagination?" He suddenly queried with a sly grin.

"Ah, well… um… maybe…" Nicole floundered, _oh hell – I've got an incredibly gorgeous man staring at asking me if I'm imagining things about him! This is so not good. _

Daniel watched as she fought to find the right answer, he was about to help her out when much to his surprise she answered with a definitive:

"Yes." Nicole could hardly believe what she had just said but was determined not to blush or look away – now it was his turn to flounder.

"Really?" He choked out after a few moments.

Nicole nodded.

"Well…" He had no idea what to say to that –_ an unbelievably attractive woman is sitting here staring at me and telling me she's imagining things about me!_

Nicole began to smile, which rapidly turned into laughing at the situation they had gotten themselves into and pretty soon they were both laughing – all awkwardness gone.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Daniel asked her but saw her eyes flick back down to her workstation, "If you're busy it doesn't matter." He said rising.

"I'd love too." She told him. _To hell with Mr Kinson – I need a break._ She thought as she walked out with Daniel, smiling all the way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"No way! You've got to be kidding!" Nicole exclaimed as she Daniel sat finishing their drinks.

Daniel shook his head smiling, "No, honestly that's exactly what they did." He told her.

"I can't believe they'd do that to you!"

"Right now it's your turn." He said.

"Aww, but I've already told you loads." Nicole pleaded

"You're not getting out of it that easily. Come on, I told you all about me as well." Daniel countered.

"Ok then." She thought for a minute. "Ok, when I was 18 it was my mates 19th birthday, we had just started Uni together, anyway we threw this huge party for her inviting almost everybody." She paused and looked at him – she so couldn't believe she was telling him this. Daniel just smiled, waiting for her to continue.

"Well basically, they talked me into playing strip poker – I was more than a little drunk at the time!" She added quickly as Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and well I've never been very good at cards and being drunk didn't really help." She knew she was stalling but couldn't help it. "Anyway – I lost, badly, then they decided to hide my clothes and told me that they we in this particular room. So I went to look for them and…" She gestured with her hands but Daniel decided not to take the hint.

"And?"

"Daniel. They picked a third's dorm. Okay?" She told him going bright red and looking down at the table.

Daniel smiled, "Yeah – I know the feeling!"

"Really?"

"Err, yeah." Daniel knew she was going to ask for the story – _damn why'd I open my mouth!_

"You know, I'd love to hear that story!" Nicole laughed at Daniel's face.

"Well…" Daniel's face suddenly fell.

"What is it?"

"It's 9 O'clock! I promised Jack I'd be around his at 7!" Daniel stood up, grabbing his coat. Nicole just watched him.

"Oh Nicole, I'm so sorry – I just…"

"Its ok – I'll get a cab back to the office."

"No, no – I'll take you back." Daniel insisted.

"I'll be fine." She told him staring at the table.

"Are you sure? I mean its no problem if you…"

"I'll be fine."

Daniel nodded meekly – _way to go Daniel! _He looked down at her for a minute. "I'm sorry."

Nicole looked up as he turned away to leave.

"Daniel!" She called as he was walking away.


	4. Question Time

_**Love and Secrets?**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or sadly any of the series characters.

**Note: **Please review. Thanks to those that have but please if you read this story let me know what you think – questions/improvement/suggestion/opinions anything you have to say about the story would be welcome. I know it's taking a while to get started but I promise it'll get better. Anyway….

**Anything in italics is thoughts, including the ones in the brackets at the end.**

Last time:

"I'll be fine." She told him staring at the table.

"Are you sure? I mean its no problem if you…"

"I'll be fine."

Daniel nodded meekly – _way to go Daniel! _He looked down at her for a minute. "I'm sorry."

Nicole looked up as he turned away to leave.

"Daniel!" She called as he was walking away.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Chapter Four: Question Time

Somewhat reluctantly he turned around to see Nicole look up from what she was doing.

"Daniel…" She said again, getting up. She smiled nervously at him. "Have a good time."

Daniel looked stunned for a moment, "Thanks." He finally got out.

"Here…" She held out a piece of paper to him. "I'd like it if you'd call me sometime… when you have time."

He smiled, "Thanks, I'd love to."

Nicole was left smiling as Daniel walked out to his car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack opened the door and looked at the younger man standing on his doorstop. "So this is you remembering is it Daniel?" He asked.

"Look Jack – I'm so sorry – I… I just lost track of the time." He tried to explain.

Jack raised an eyebrow – a perfect impression of Teal'c. "And may I ask what was so interesting, as to make you forget?"

"Ah well that's a little complicated." Daniel told him.

"Hey Daniel – we were beginning to wonder if you were going to turn up." Sam said warmly, coming up behind Jack.

"Oh hey Sam, yeah I'm sorry about that."

"Aren't you going to let him in sir?" Sam prompted.

Jack grudgingly opened the door. "Well you've missed the food." He commented but grabbed a beer for him nonetheless, as Daniel sat down on the sofa.

"That's ok – I've already…" Daniel paused, as he took the beer from Jack, who held on to it slightly longer than necessary.

"Sorry Daniel, was that you've already had dinner." He asked.

"I believe that is what Daniel Jackson is trying to communicate." Teal'c added in.

Sam smiled, "So you stood us up?"

"Was she worth it?" Sam asked without missing a beat.

Jack looked at her strangely before turning his gaze on Daniel. "Daniel?"

"What makes you think I was with a woman?" He countered after a moment.

"Oh come on Daniel!" Jack exclaimed

Sam's smile grew even wider – Daniel had just confirmed her suspicions. "Well you only ever get lost in your work – and as we've been banned from the base for two days and forbidden to bring the work home…"

"That was smart thinking from Hammond." Jack added in.

"… the only other reason you'd be late and switch off your cell is a girl." Sam concluded.

"Switch my cell off?" Daniel repeated in confusion, reaching side his pocket for the offending object. "Battery." He groaned, but at least it gave him to time to try and think his way out of the situation.

"So what's her name?" Sam persisted.

"Oh give me a break." Daniel pleaded.

"Indeed, we shall after we have found out about this woman." Teal'c told him.

"Teal'c not you too?"

"I think we've just found the reason Danny-boy here was so happy." Jack said jovially.

"So?" Sam asked again, practically bouncing in her seat.

Daniel attempted to give her the puppy-eyes but Jack cut in. "Come on Danny, by being late you forgo the right to remain silent." He asserted.

The others looked at him in surprise but promptly turned back to Daniel, who under some much scrutiny was flailing.

"Ok… her name's Nicole." He told them, hoping they would leave him alone.

"Nicole…" Jack prompted.

"Jack, I'm not telling you her surname – knowing you you'd run a background check on her." Daniel told him.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged.

"So what's she like?"

Daniel groaned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Nicole looked down at the letters on her kitchen table; as usual she had been in a rush that morning – having time only to dump them on the table before running out the door.

"Bill, bill, junk…" She mumbled as she flicked through. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she looked at the last one in the pile. Smiling to herself, she left the rest on the table and went and curled up on the sofa, opening the letter.

Dear Nic,

When will you come home! We're all missing you! But seriously, how are you? Have you settled in yet? _(I've been here a year and she still asks me!) _We're all doing great – Dad's got a new toy: a camera. We can't turn around without being photographed; it's driving mum crazy. _(I bet) _Oh yeah that reminds me, she said she'd phone next week – she's on about your birthday already, so be prepared! And I know it's not for over a month but she likes to be prepared. Tom's doing great and says hi – he's on Easter break at the moment and is annoying the hell out of all of us….

Nicole sighed, leaning back in her chair, she loved receiving letters from Sandra – she missed her family a lot but with her little sister always writing to her – they never felt too far away and now she had someone here…. Unconsciously she glanced at the phone – would it ever ring?

**Note: **hey people – please review! Just let me know what you think – I need to know if its worth me continuing. Thanks

Blueraven.


	5. Phone Calls

_**Love and Secrets?**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or sadly any of the series characters.

**Note: **Thanks to MadameVivian and Nighshae for reviewing. And to everyone else – please review!

Last time:

Nicole sighed, leaning back in her chair, she loved receiving letters from Sandra – she missed her family a lot but with her little sister always writing to her – they never felt too far away and now she had someone here…. Unconsciously she glanced at the phone – would it ever ring?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter Five: Phone calls

She didn't have to wait long. She came in two days later, laden with shopping and files, to see her message light flashing on the telephone. Smiling, she quickly dropped everything onto the kitchen table and pressed playback:

"Oh, err… hey Nicole its Daniel… oh I forgot that'd you be at work sorry…I was just wondering if… that's if you want to… come out to dinner tonight… but if you're busy… anyway if you could call me when you get this… bye."

Nicole smiled as she listened to him stumbling through the message, she couldn't help but think how incredibly sweet he sounded. She checked the time of the message and realised that he had left it over four hours ago. Quickly to pick up the receiver and had hit the call back button. She drummed her fingers nervously on the side waiting for him to answer.

She was just about to give up when she heard a crackling and his unmistakable voice say: "Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel – its Nicole."

"Oh hey."

There was an awkward pause as each tried to think of something to say.

"I was calling about dinner tonight… you rang me earlier."

"Oh yes – did you want to…" Daniel began but another voice drowned him out: "Medical team report to the gate room."

"Daniel? Where are you?"

"… I'm at work." Daniel hesitated in his reply

"Oh – is everything all right? I didn't realise you were at work I just assumed I was calling your home number." Nicole explained in a rush.

"That's all right – everything's fine."

"Ok – erm dinner? You still want to go?" She asked uncertainly, deciding it was best to ask him about all this later.

"Yeah sure – that's if you want to."

Nicole smiled, "Of course I do."

"Great I'll pick you up at about seven?"

"Yeah."

"Right see you then – oh and Nicole if you want to contact me could you call either of these numbers instead?" He asked giving her his cell and home number.

"Sure." She told him, scribbling down the numbers. "See you at seven."

"Bye."

"Oh Daniel!" She called just before he hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you need my address?" She asked playfully.

Daniel grimaced, "Yeah."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Daniel hung up and turned to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Ah Jack."

"Daniel. What was that all about?"

"Well I called Nicole earlier and left a message – she was ringing me back." He explained, attempting to tidy some of the papers on his desk.

"That's not what I meant Daniel…" Jack told him sternly walking further into Daniel's office before breaking into a grin: "You're going on a date?"

"Jack…"

"Carter's going to love this." He exclaimed gleefully.

"What am I going to love sir?" Sam asked, having heard her name.

"Daniel's going on a date."

"Really? When?"

"Tonight." Daniel replied glancing down at his watch. "In an hour!" He hadn't realised it was that late when he had said seven. "I've got to get going." He told them rushing out of the door.

"Have a good time." Jack called after him, smirking.

"You know sir, we really should leave him alone about this." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yes we should… but where's the fun in that?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nicole hung up the phone feeling very happy, then she glanced at the clock – _an hour! How am I going to get ready in an hour?_

"Ok just calm down and get in the shower." She told herself.

Having had a quick shower she stood in her towel looking at her wardrobe as if it was the bane of her life. _Oh come on girl – just pick something…anything!_ She stood there for a few minutes. _That's it! If he cares that much about what I where then…should I really be with him._ Having that decided she picked out a dressy but comfortable blue top and black trousers, she looked at her skirts one more time but decided that it was better to feel comfortable. _Ok, make up? _ She looked in the mirror and then down at her make-up bag and back up to the mirror. She was never one to wear a lot of make-up but then this was a special occasion. She settled on minimal make-up: a little blush, blue eyeliner and some lippy. _Right…ready!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Daniel practically rain around his house trying to get ready – not that he had a lot to do but still!

"Right… that's everything." He said aloud to the empty house, before grabbing his keys and her address and rushing out to his car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nicole sat there looking at the clock.

"Two minute to seven." She murmured, feeling incredibly nervous.

_This is ridiculous_ she berated herself _he's asked me to dinner, oh hell I've already had dinner with him once!_ But she didn't have anymore time to consider the offer as the doorbell went.

"Hey." She said opening the door to reveal a somewhat nervous Daniel Jackson.

"Hey – you look beautiful." He breathed after a slight pause. _Wow_ he thought to himself - she was dressed simply but the effect was stunning. Nicole had also used the time to admire him – like her he had gone for comfortable rather than dressy, _but then he would look great in anything_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks – you look great too." She said blushing.

"Shall we?" Daniel asked – holding out his arm.

Nicole smiled –_ such a gentleman!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So Daniel where do you work?" Nicole asked once they had sat down at their table.

Daniel looked up from the menu – panic passed across his features. He looked into her eyes and the only thing he could think of was_ I don't want to lie to her._

**Note:** Hey people I'm going away on holiday for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update but will do when I get back. Oh yeah please review! Thanks

Blueraven


End file.
